


Band AU: The meetings

by Dylkntz



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: AV nerd! Racetrack, Ableism, Blood and Injury, Canon Disabled Character, Detention, Fighting, Gen, Homophobia, Let Crutchie Say Fuck, Pre-Band, Slurs, Trans! Hotshot, Transphobia, cursing, prankster! Racetrack, pre-ralbert, trouble maker! Finch, trouble maker! Smalls, uhhhhhhh, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylkntz/pseuds/Dylkntz
Summary: uhhhhh so basically I came up with an idea for a band au and was one of the results(This is also probably the only thing I'll write for it)(Also longest oneshot I've ever written)
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	Band AU: The meetings

**Spot**

First days of school _sucked_ . It’s always getting stared at in the halls, getting picked on by teachers, and sitting alone. They especially sucked if you didn’t make a good first impression. You make one wrong move and that’s what you're remembered for, for the rest of your time at the school. So yeah, Spot _hated_ the first day of school.

And yet here he was, the first day at a new school. _Again_. 

“Ten schools in nine years. Military family?” The guidance counselor asked, taking extra long to pull up his schedule 

Spot rolled his eyes, “Why do you _care_ , can’t you just give me a schedule?” He started to pick at his nails, uncomfortable with this stranger trying to pry into his life 

“Of course, here ya go.” The perky lady handed him a slip of paper, “Oh if you could just wait outside my office until your tour guide shows up that would be great.” 

“Whatever,” He rolled his eyes, slamming her door as he left her office. He didn’t even bother waiting for the guide, deciding he was just going to cut anyway. On his way out into the hallway though an all too tall kid, carrying open paint cans, ran into him.

The paint flew everywhere, getting all over Spot and the kid, “Shit!” The kid cried dropping the cans 

Spot jumped back, “Hey can’t you watch where you’re going?” 

Brushing paint off of him, the kid scoffed, “Watch where _I’m_ going, you’re the one who bumped into me!” 

“I did _not_!” Spot clenched his fists, causing the kid to look down at them 

He pushed Spot, “ _Yes_ you fucking did asshole!” 

Spot pushed him back, and took a swing at the kid. Nailing him in the ear. The kid staggered a bit, but recovered and swung back, getting Spot in the lip. Soon enough they were in a full on brawl. Spot got a good swing and nailed the kid right in the nose, he heard a swift crack, and the kid yelped before coming back to Spot with the same thing. His fist connected with Spot’s nose, and Spot’s face flared with pain. 

“Aw _fuck_!” Spot went to attack him again but before he could they were both pulled apart by teachers 

“Jack! New kid! My office now!” 

  
  


**Jack**

First day of junior year and Jack was already stressed. Between already knowing what this year has in store and having to show this freshie Crutchie around, his day wasn’t getting off to a good start. He loved showing freshies around of course, it was just he didn’t quite know where around was, he was a junior and he still got lost. 

After trying, and failing, to show the kid around. He stopped by the art room, “Y’all need some help?” 

Dutchy popped his head up from behind some paint cans, “Kelly if you say _y’all_ again I swear to god.” 

Throwing his hands up in mock surrender Jack laughed, “Fine I won’t say it, Do you _guys_ need some help?” 

“Thank you,” Dutchy got up, brushing his jeans off, “Here we need you to carry some paint cans to the gym. Just pick a random color I don’t really care.” 

“What’s it for?” 

“No clue, they don’t tell us anything you know.” Bumlets said up from behind they dozens of cans 

Jack chuckled, picking up two cans of maroon, “Why are they open.” 

Dutchy sighed, “I once again have zero clue, just try not to spill them.” 

“Yeah sure whatever.” 

Walking very slowly and very carefully Jack wondered if Crutchie was having just as swell of a day as him. The kid seemed to be good at making friends, but Jack was still worried about bullies. Especially since he knew kids at the school liked to go after kids with visible disabilities the most. Jack started to consider going to to check up on him, but before he could decide some kid ran into him.

The paint he was carrying went everywhere, and he ended up dropping the cans, well he’d had these pants for a while anyway. 

The kid jumped back, “Hey can’t you watch where you’re going?” 

‘Who was this guy’, Jack tried his best to brush paint off of himself, and scoffed “Watch where _I’m_ going, you’re the one who bumped into me!” 

“I did _not_!” The kid started to clench his fists, which pissed Jack off. This kid ran into him, and now he was getting mad at Jack. 

So Jack pushed him, “ _Yes_ you fucking did asshole!” 

  
  


The kid pushed him back, and took a swing, nailing Jack in the ear. He staggered a bit, his ear on fire, but recovered and swung back, nailing the kid in the lip. Soon enough both of them were in a full on brawl. The kid got a good swing and naile Jack right in the nose. Jack yelped, his nose searing. He wiped the blood from his nose and swung back, cringing at the crack that came after. 

“Aw _fuck_!” The kid went to attack him again but before he could they were both pulled apart by teachers 

“Jack! New kid! My office now!” 

**Race**

“Racer, are you sure this is going to work?” Specs, the head AV nerd asked 

“Yes it is okay, just distract the lady long enough to let me do my thing,” Race gave him a thumbs up before sneaking into the office 

Specs mumble a quick ‘I hate you’, before walking into the office greeting the front lady with, “Hey Beth you look _great_ today!” 

Giggling under his breath, Race pushed the door to the announcement room open. The school always put music on every morning. Mostly popular 90’s or 80’s songs, but today Race had a different idea. 

There was this guy in his class last year, Albert, who he’d tried all last year to get the attention of. He failed of course, if he hadn’t he wouldn't be doing this, well he might be, but this year he was definitely going to get this kids attention. 

He connected his playlist to the loudspeaker, giggling at the ridiculousness of his plan. Over the summer he found out that Albert was into ghosts, he didn’t stalk him he swears. So he managed to create a playlist of ghost hunting themes, most of them poorly edited by Race. 

When he managed to get it attached, he silently left the office, catching Specs eye and giving him a thumbs up. 

“What took you so long?” Specs yelled, waving his hands around like a maniac “We could’ve gotten busted!” 

“What do you mean I was in and out in two minutes?” Race checked his phone, and sure enough it was just barely two minutes, Race was impressed 

“ _Okay_? I’ve seen you do more in less!” 

“ _Look_ , I wanted it to be perfect,” Race placed his hand on Spec’s shoulder “We didn’t get caught, we're fine, I mean how much trouble can we get in at least we didn’t break each others noses like Jack and the new kid, no need to worry, and plus it’ll all work out, the announcements should be coming on right about-” Static started to come from the loud speakers, “ _Now_.” 

Spec shook his head, as Race’s playlist started to come one, “I’m going to class before you drag me down _further_!” 

Laughing, Race watched as Spec’s walked away, his joy was cut short though as he felt a hand on his shoulder, he sighed “Shit, I’m busted.” 

“ _Yup._ ” 

“Can you say the line?” Race asked, cheekily, already accepting his punishment 

“Higgins my office, _now_.” 

  
  


**Albert**

Albert was still laughing when he got to class. Some kid hacked the school announcements, that’s balls. The kid who ran the announcements, Morris Albert thinks his name is, was _pissed_. Coincidentally some of the songs played were the themes to some of Albert’s favourite shows, albeit most were poorly edited, Albert was bit amused to hear them playing through the loudspeakers. 

“Mr. Dasilva.” 

“Mr. Johnson.” Albert greeted his history teacher, who he hated, and took a seat in the back. He put headphones in his ears tuning the teacher out. He had him for history last year as well, and for a history teacher he wasn’t very educated. The man was very homophobic as well as transphobic. The guy had multiple complaints from teachers and parents. Albert had no clue how he was still employed. 

He started to ramble on his usual bullshit, and Albert sighed. He couldn’t believe he had to deal with this shit once again. He’d thought he’d be done with Mr.Johnson this year, but much to his dismay there he was right on Albert’s schedule. 

“- why I believe the homosexual youth to be troubling-” Albert blinked, he wasn’t paying attention so he had no clue what this conversation was about, but he wasn’t having it. So he raised his hand. 

“Yes Mr. Dasilva?” 

“What the hell are you talking about,” Albert sighed “Because I wasn’t paying attention and I can already see through your BS.” 

“Do not speak to me that way!” He glared at Albert, “And I was talking about the wretched troublemaker Anthony Higgins who hacked the announcements.” 

“What does that have to do with being gay-” 

“ _Homosexua_ l-” 

“You can say gay it won’t hurt you. Do you think if I say it three times fast a twink will pop up.” Albert got up out of seat, suddenly enjoying this, “Let’s try it shall we, Gay. Gay. _Gay_ !” He paused, and turned around to face Romeo, “Oh no look it _worked_!” 

Romeo laughed, and threw his book at him. 

“Mr. Dasilva this is not _appropriate-_ ” 

“No I’ll tell you what’s not appropriate _old man_ ,” Albert leaned on his hand against Mr.Johnson's desk, “What’s not appropriate is you finding every _goddamn_ excuse to be homophobic. Okay so what he hacked that loudspeaker, and so what if he’s _gay_ . It doesn’t give you an excuse to be a fucking _homophobe_ and try and make assumtions on a whole community, that’s what inappropriate _you fucking asshole_.” 

He started at Mr.Johnson, begging him to make the first move. His heart was pounding, and he couldn’t believe he finally said it. 

Mr.Johnson opened, and closed his mouth. He cleared his throat, “Dasilva office, _now_ ” 

  
  


**Vincent and Myron**

“We should just skip school.” Vincent said, his heart pounding in his throat 

Myron rolled his eyes, at Vincent, annoyed at his cousins fear, “Jesus it was your idea anyway, if we get caught it’s on you ya know.” 

Vincent went wide eyed, his heart pounding louder, “Shit you’re right!” He turned around heading back towards the door, “All the more reason to skip!” 

Grabbing him Myron sighed, “Nope I wanna be here when they find out what we did to their precious locker room.” 

Vincent sighed, “Fine, but if we get caught-”

“You can say I told you so, fine, can we just go to class,” Myron checked his watch “You already made us an hour late.” 

Vincent scoffed, “It wasn’t an- oh it was an hour huh.”

Rolling his eyes, and mentally cursing his cousin, Myron begrudgingly started to walk to class. Vincent started to walk behind him, but ran into a pissed redhead, “Hey watch it!” 

“Fuck off asshole!” 

Myron paused, letting his cousin catch up, “What’s his problem?” 

“No clue I just don’t want him to cross _my_ path again.” Vincent admitted, imagining that the kid could probably take him, considering Vincent wasn’t very big, he started to say something else but caught sight of a very angry football player out of the corner of his eye, “Hey! I thought you wanted to go to class, so let’s go to _class_.” 

Myron sighed, “Oh now you-” Vincent signaled to the hallway corner, and Myron saw the player, “Yeah let’s _go_.” He dragged his cousin, trying to get away before the player saw them, but he failed 

“Hey! You two!” 

Myron paused, before saying the dumbest thing he’s ever said, “ _Run_!” 

They both sprinted through the halls, bumping in to stray kids along the way. They passed a couple teachers, who told them to stop, but they ignored them and kept running. The football player had somehow multiplied into two more and the coach somewhere along the way, which only caused them to run faster. 

“Shit! I told you we would get caught!” Vincent screamed, out of breath 

“Shut up!” Myron responded, running ahead of Vincent, he headed for the doors but in his way were very large, football players, “Shit.” 

“What?” Vincent ran up, pausing at the sight of the player. His mind reeling, “I-” 

“If you say I told you so I _swear-_ ” 

They both were cut off though by the football coach, “Guys go to class I’ll make sure these two get to the office _myself_.” 

**Crutchie**

Crutchie felt like the universe set him up for this situation. I mean who gives a disabled kid a gym class. Apparently whatever asshole made his schedule. He felt stupid just standing there with his crutches, even though that it was the only thing he could do. He wasn’t even allowed to change because some idiots vandalized the locker room. 

“Hey you!” Crutchie flinched at the sudden voice, he looked around for the voice. Suddenly a big burly guy walked over to him, “Yeah I’m talking to you what’s your name.” 

Crutchie gulped, “It’s…..uh it’s...umm.” 

The guy, who Crutchie was assuming is the teacher, rolled his eyes, “What do you not _know_ your own name? Hurry up I’m waiting here.” 

“It’s Charlie sir.” 

“ _Charlie_? That’s a girl’s name,” The gym teacher laughed “I’m going to call you crip, get it because- nevermind.” 

Crutchie’s anger started to boil at the idiocy of this man. He sighed, “Sir I’d appreciate it if you _didn’t_ call me that.” 

“Call you what? Crip?” He raised an eyebrow, before clapping him on the back, “Nah it’s fine I’ll call you-” 

“It’s really not.” Crutchie insisted, getting more annoyed every time this man opened his mouth, “It’s in-”

“You a freshie crip? You look like a freshie.” The guy started chewing on his whistle, “Come on I’ll show what to do” 

Crutchie sighed, rolling his eyes. He started to look for an escape route but quickly realized there wasn’t one, and that everyone now had their eyes on him and Mr. Can’t listen. Reluctantly he followed the teacher, ignoring the little voice in his head that told him to abort the mission, he asked, “What are we doing?” 

“Teaching you how to run of course!” 

Teaching- teaching him how to run? “Sir you do know I can’t stand without my crutches therefore I can’t really _run_?” 

“Nonsense everyone can run,” The guy gave Crutchie a smile, which only pissed him off more, “Just gotta teach you.” 

Crutchie took a deep breath, realizing he’d have to spell it out for him “I. Can’t. Run.” 

“Well why not?”  
  


“Because I’m disbaled!” He motioned to his crutches for good measure, “ _See_?” 

“Ah nonsense no such thing as the disabled, it’s just the media getting to your head.” Everyone paused, it was like every single person in the gym went silent

Crutchie however, had reached his breaking point, “You’re kidding right? Like please tell me you’re kidding. No such thing as the disabled! Are you _nuts_ ? Like just go fuck yourself dude, teach me how to _run_ , na fuck you and your bullshit.” 

The gym teacher went quiet, his face turning red, he was silent for a few moments before gritting out, “Office. _Now_.” 

**Hotshot**

“Hey look, it's the _tranny!”_ Echoed throughout Hotshot’s head, his first day and somehow they already knew, “Hey look it’s _MISS_ Hotshot!” A group of boys screamed passing Hotshot’s locker. Hotshot glared at them, and at anyone whispering, if he wasn’t going to make friends he was going to make sure no one had the balls to talk about him. Slamming his locker, he grabbed his stuff, almost running into a kid on crutches being escorted to the office. 

He did in fact though run into a girl, “Oh _shit_ , sorry I didn’t see you!” 

The girl just laughed, “It’s no problem. Hey sorry about Maxwell he’s a dick.” 

Hotshot nodded, “I _noticed_ , umm I’m Hotshot.” he stuck out his hand for a hand shake 

She accepted, “Samiyah, but everyone just calls me Smalls.” 

Hotshot nodded, “Why, because you’re kinda-” 

“Tall? Well I used to be 4’9 but then in like the 8th grade I shot up, but the nickname kinda stuck so.” 

Hotshot laughed, “Ah got it, anyway that Maxwell guy is kinda pissing me off, so you wanna help me egg his car?” 

Laughing Smalls nodded, “You have balls kid I like that, yeah fuck it let’s go.” She started to walk away towards the doorway leading to the parking lot, “You coming?” 

Hotshot smiled, glad he finally found someone on his side, and started to follow her, “Okay so here’s the plan,” He opened his bag, displaying a carton of eggs, causing Small’s to laugh 

“You brought eggs to school?” She asked in disbelief

“Hey, I’ve been out since the 5th grade,” Hotshot defended “You spend six years out as a trans guy in the public school system, you learn a thing or two.” 

Smalls nodded, “That’s fair, okay so tell me the plan.” 

“Okay so, we wait until a little bit before transition time, and then we egg his car then so when he walks by it’s still fresh and he knows who did so he knows to keep his _damn mouth shut.”_ Hotshot paused, “You don’t have an issue with getting in trouble _right_?” 

Smalls eyes widened, “This School should’ve expelled me years ago, I don’t give a fuck anymore. I just want to know their breaking point, but yeah let’s do this.” 

Luckily for them, they didn’t have to wait very long for the bells for transition time, letting them know that in a couple minutes Maxwell should be coming by, “Ready?” 

Smalls smirked,”Yeah let’s do this.” 

Egging this Maxwell guys car was the most fun Hotshot had had in ages, there was no bigger satisfying thing than watching the perfect paint be ruined by the cracks of egg shells. He watched with a smirk as Maxwell came out screaming about his car, followed by a teacher screaming at him and Smalls to get to the office. 

Smalls laughed at the teacher, “Sorry didn’t hear you!” 

“Office _now_!” 

**Smalls**

“Hey look it’s _MISS_ hotshot!” Smalls watched as Maxwell, tormented an obviously male presenting kid. The kid glared at all the passing followers of Maxwell, obviously trying to intimidate them to leave them alone. 

Smalls winced at the failed attempt, watching the kid slam a locker stomping away. She stepped into their path, trying to get them to bump into her. Her planned work though as the kid slammed into her. 

“Oh _shit_ , sorry I didn’t see you!” The kid apologized 

Smalls laughed, knowing that it wasn’t their fault, “It’s no problem. Hey sorry about Maxwell he’s a dick.” 

The kid nodded, holding out their hand out for a handshake “I _noticed_ , umm I’m Hotshot.” 

Smalls accepted it, “Samiyah, but everyone just calls me Smalls.” 

The kid- Hotshot nodded, “Why, because you’re kinda-” 

“Tall? Well I used to be 4’9 but then in like the 8th grade I shot up, but the nickname kinda stuck so.” Smalls laughed, used to getting the question 

Hotshot laughed, “Ah got it, anyway that Maxwell guy is kinda pissing me off, so you wanna help me egg his car?” 

Smalls was stunned by the kids guts, “You have balls kid I like that, yeah fuck it let’s go.” She headed towards the parking lot, looking back when she realized Hotshot wasn’t following , “You coming?” 

Hotshot smiled, and started to follow her, “Okay so here’s the plan,” they opened their bag, displaying a carton of eggs, causing Small’s to laugh 

“You brought eggs to school?” She asked in disbelief. She gave the kid props though, if your going to prank someone you have to be prepared 

“Hey, I’ve been out since the 5th grade,” Hotshot defended “You spend six years out as a trans guy in the public school system, you learn a thing or two.” Ah so he was a guy, got it 

Smalls nodded, “That’s fair, okay so tell me the plan.” 

“Okay so, we wait until a little bit before transition time, and then we egg his car then so when he walks by it’s still fresh and he knows who did so he knows to keep his _damn mouth shut.”_ Hotshot paused, “You don’t have an issue with getting in trouble _right_?” 

Smalls laughed, her eyes widening at this kid, she like him that’s for sure, “This School should’ve expelled me years ago, I don’t give a fuck anymore. I just want to know their breaking point, but yeah let’s do this.” Honest truth it was a miracle she was still here 

Walking out into the parking lot and finding Maxwell’s car, Smalls feared they would have to wait a while, but luckily for them, the bells rang after a couple minutes letting them know that in a couple minutes Maxwell should be coming by, Hotshot smirked at her “Ready?” 

Smalls nodded, “Yeah let’s do this.” 

Smalls felt so good egging that jerks car, sure her clothes might have a bit of egg on them. But it was all worth it to see that dick’s face after seeing his precious car covered in eggs. He started screaming at the to stop, followed by a teacher screaming for them to go to the office. 

Smalls laughed at the teacher, just to mess with him, she yelled “Sorry didn’t hear you!” 

“Office _now_!” 

**Finch**

School was almost over, and Finch still hadn’t gotten detention. It was shameful and embarrassing. He hated every second of it. So far some new kid, Jack Kelly, Racetrack Higgins, Albert Dasilva, some freshie and his cousin Vincent, another freshie, and another new kid along with Smalls had gotten detention before him.

“Hey quick give a dare,” Finch tapped Buttons, “Come on, give me the stupidest thing you got.”

Buttons sighed, “Are you _serious_ ,” He rolled his eyes, when Finch nodded “Fine. Ummm you see the football field lights?” 

Finch looked over, “Yeah?” 

Button’s eyes widen, “I can’t believe I’m doing this, but I dare you to climb one.” 

Finch nodded, “Yeah, Yeah! That’s great! Okay thanks buddy!” He took off towards the football field, ignoring Buttons protests. Picking out the closest light, he dropped his stuff at the bottom, and made sure his shoes were tied tight. Gripping the bar, he hoisted himself up. He waited until he had his feet planted tight before grabbing another bar. 

About a quarter of the way he heard Buttons shout, “I can’t believe you’re actually doing this!” Turning back, he gave him a big thumbs up, and continued climbing. 

About halfway up he looked down, and thanked god he wasn’t afraid of heights. Another thing he was thankful for was the fact that he managed to draw attention to himself. There were about ten teachers at the bottom shouting something Finch couldn’t hear over the noise. Montioning to his ears he shouted “Sorry can’t hear you!” and continued his journey up.

  
  


When he finally got to the top he waved, hearing a wave of cheers from the students down below. He waved down, trying to find Buttons in the crowd. He finally spotted the pink haired boy jokingly slamming his head into his books. He looked up and spotted Finch waving at him, reluctantly he waved back shaking his head. 

“Patrick get down here!” He looked over, seeing Vice principal Denton calling his name over a mega phone, 

Finch laughed, “On a first name basis now Denton huh?” Finch shouted back, knowing full well he couldn’t hear it, 

“Patrick get down here! You’ve made your point, and you’ll get what you want!” Denton once again called, put Finch just waited, putting his hand on his ear signaling he wanted to hear more, Denton sighed, “Are you kidding?” Finch shook his head, waiting for him to go on, “Fine! My office, _now_!” 

**Denton**

So far Denton had to deal with, a fist fight where both participants broke their noses, someone hijacking the announcement system, a kid cursing a teacher out, the locker room getting vandalized, another kid cursing out a teacher, two kids egging a car, and someone climbing a light pole. And it was only the first day of school. 

Waiting for the bell to ring, he wrote detention on the board, and sat down. One by one they filed in. 

“Mr. _Conlon_.” 

“ _Asshat_.” 

“Mr. _Kelly_.” 

“ _Denton_.” 

They both sat on opposites sides of classroom, 

‘Mr. _Higgins_.” 

“ _Denty_!” 

He took his usual seat right in front, with blinding smile 

“Mr. _Dasilva_.” 

“Su _p_ ” 

He surprisingly took the seat right to Racer, who blushed and gave him a small smile 

“Mr. _Santos_.” 

“Hey.” 

“Also Mr. _Santos_.” 

“Fuck off.” 

They both took seats their seats right next to each other

“Mr. _Morris_.” 

“Whatever.” 

The kid looked around, before taking a seat next to Jack, smiled and gave him a fist bump

“Mr. _Peterson_.” 

“ _Old_ man.” 

“Ms. _Reese.”_

“Nice to see you again Denton.” 

They both took seats next to each other 

“And _Patrick_.” 

“Are we on a first name basis now Bryan?” 

He rolled his eyes, “You have more detentions than anyone, even Samiyah-” 

“By _one_!” She argued, standing up

“Sit down! And no we aren’t, I can call you Patrick, but you cannot call me Bryan.” He sighed, now sit down 

Finch laughed, taking a seat behind Jack. 

They all sat in silence for a few minutes before Finch spoke up, ‘Why are you in here, I thought you told everyone you were trying to stay outta here.” 

Jack scoffed, and Denton dropped his head on the desk knowing what was about to break out, “You see that asshole over there,” He pointed at Spot, “He ran into me and then-” 

Spot stood up, “Look asshole! You ran into me with your stupid paint cans.” 

“I did not!” 

With Jack and Spot still yelling at each other, everyone else started yelling too. Most taking sides. Finch and Crutchie sided with Jack, while Vincent and Myron sided with Spot. Race and Albert just watched as they argued with each other, before standing up, and announcing they were with Kelly. 

“ _Fuck_ it,” Smalls stood up, “I’m with tiny and bitter over here Kelly because you’re an ass!” 

Finch scoffed, “Surprise surprise-” 

Smalls glared at him, “Don’t even get me started on you _Fitzgerald.”_

Denton tried to get them to calm down, failing as they shouted louder at each other. Soon enough the class was divided in two. Jack, Crutchie, Finch, Race, and Albert on one side. Spot, Hotshot, Smalls, Vincent, andMyron on another. Bryan sighed, grabbing a textbook and slamming it on the ground, causing them all to go silent. 

“ _Sit down_!” He pleaded, and they all took new seats. Jack’s group on the right, and Spot’s on the left. 

He went back to his paperwork, and they all started to talk amongst each other. Just basic things like where they were from and stuff. Every now and then they would shoot each other dirty looks from across the room. By the end of detention, Jack’s group had dubbed themselves Manhattan, most of them living there, and Spot’s had dubbed themselves Brooklyn, for the exact same reason. 

Denton sighed, gathering his things, “You may all leave.” They all scrambled to get their things and leave, all leaving in the groups. Denton watched as they left the room. And then he whispered to himself 

  
“This is either going to be the start of something _legendary_ , or the start of something _catastrophic_.”

**Author's Note:**

> This AU was random


End file.
